


Watch Me

by cherrybina



Series: Watch Me [1]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley, Colin, and a video camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

"So Colin," Bradley says, pointing the small video camera in his direction, "tell me about the scene we'll be filming today."

Bradley is stretched out on the sofa in the trailer while Colin leans against the opposite wall.

Colin flashes a smile and trails a hand suggestively down his chest, coming to rest just above the button on his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Bradley hisses, as he steps toward him and stands with his legs on either side of his knees.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"This is footage is supposed to be for the video dairies, not part of our _private collection_." Bradley tries to sound annoyed, but his breath catches in his chest and he's already half hard.

Colin straddles his thighs and lowers himself onto Bradley's lap as he grabs the camera and turns it off. Bradley's hands come up to wrap around Colin's waist and he tugs him close until their hips are flush.

Colin grinds down against him and leans in to press his mouth against Bradley's in a wet slide of tongues and lips, until they pull apart, gasping for air.

"Go get _your_ camera," Bradley says, as he tries to catch his breath and Colin grins.

***

Colin returns a moment later, carrying his personal video camera. He points it at Bradley, who is still sitting on the sofa.

"Do it."

Bradley doesn't argue; he just pushes his jeans down over his hips and wraps a hand around his cock.

Colin watches on the LCD screen as Bradley strokes himself, his head falling back against the sofa.

"Yeah," Colin breathes, "like that."

His own cock is straining tightly against his trousers, but he does not want to miss a second of this, so he swallows thickly and keeps the camera trained on Bradley.

Colin can tell he's is close by the way his hips rock up into his hand and his breath comes sharp and ragged.

He looks straight at the camera, his eyes glassy, and moans, "Colin — "

Colin can feel desire pulsing beneath his skin until his whole body is throbbing with want, but he stands fixed to the spot, as Bradley braces himself against the sofa with one hand, the other fisting his cock.

"Oh god," Colin whispers, "I want to see you come."

And with that, Colin watches through the camera as Bradley bucks his hips and shudders and comes, arching his neck and groaning his name.

Colin is shaky with arousal as Bradley catches his breath. He grins lazily up at him, his eyes blinking heavily. "How was that?"

***

Bradley grabs Colin and pushes him onto his back along the sofa, the camera clattering the floor.

"Please hurry," he pants.

"You know what I want?" Bradley murmurs, as he slides his mouth along Colin's jaw.

Colin lets out a strangled noise and thrusts his hips impatiently up against him.

"I want to film us with you on your hands and knees. Then I want to play it back so I can see what your face looks like when I fuck you like that."

Colin whimpers as Bradley roughly pulls down his trousers. His hand is still slick with his own come, and his fist slides easily on his cock.

"And I want you to watch yourself — see how hot you look when I'm inside you."

Colin's moan is needy and desperate as he writhes beneath him, so he speeds up his strokes, twisting his fist at the head.

When Colin's hands come up to grip Bradley's hips, he leans forward and whispers, "I want you to see your face when you come."

Colin's whole body arches up off the sofa and he comes with a loud cry, digging his fingernails into the skin at Bradley's waist.

Bradley leans back on his knees and grins down at Colin, flushed and breathless beneath him. "Let's hope they don't put _that_ on the video diaries."

Colin chuckles weakly. "Why not? We'd probably make a fortune."


End file.
